Beautiful Mess
by syr1101
Summary: Bella is locked up in jail for fraud by the Cullen's. Sitting on the cold floor angry, especially, at Edward reminiscing the time she spent at Cullen Beauty Inc and the person who she gave her heart to. Will she return for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I got a new story... all the characters are owned by SM but this story i took a little bit from books, soaps, and more. I hope you guys like it, please read and review. NO REVIEWS NO CONTINUATION.

CHAPTER 1: Beautiful Mess

_I've been here for two weeks, two very long painful weeks; stuck inside four dark walls where I can't even look outside. No sunlight just darkness._ I slide down from the rough cement covered walls to the floor crying. It has been two weeks being surrounded with darkness increasing my desire to die in this hell. Feeling cheated and blamed by a man who turned my life around with his sweet words; a relationship I believed was love ended up being a perfect disaster. I should have known that I was destined for failure—I am Bella Swan. I was over my head to believe that Edward Anthony Cullen would ever fall for a plain, poor girl. To think that Edward and I could live a happy loving life?

_I thought he loved me…_

A female cop approaches my jail cell and bangs her baton on the metal poles of my cell, "you have a visitor Swan." She yells.

I lift myself up from the floor, not speaking a word. The few days that I've been here were enough to learn to shut my mouth.

"Hands" she yells and bangs her baton to the cell, again.

I cringe trying not to let my evil hateful thoughts of her invade my mouth.

I put my hands through the small hole in the bars so she can handcuff me. I feel a tear falling from my eyes every time I feel those cold metal cuffs on me. If it didn't dawn on me that I was arrested while being in this cell, then the feeling of these cuffs on my wrists definitely did.

"Where are we going?"

"You have a visitor"

"Who?"

"Do I look like your fucking receptionist?" She rudely responded.

Once we were at the visitor section they sat me on the table number 8. Since I wasn't on trial yet, I was not assigned to a prison. _At least I am able to touch my mother's hands before I am sent to hell. It is the only place that the orange jumpsuit and cell invades my mind_…but I can't get too carried away since the room is filled with female guards, strapped with guns and poles; covering all exits.

As I sit here waiting I try to figure out who it could be.

Once I saw those green eyes my heart started to accelerate; maybe he came to apologize, maybe we are finally going to be together, maybe he came to tell me that he loves me and that he believes me. Maybe, just maybe he came to rescue me from this nightmare. My heart beats a million miles per hour as he approaches. Once he sat down and I saw his green eyes turn dark with hate; the excitement I felt turned to fear. My hands tremble and my eyes start to water; why couldn't he believe me? Who would fill his heart with such hate?

He looks at me taking in my orange suit and low ponytail. _Definitely not my normal attire..._

"So this is where you are?" He states looking around

I couldn't speak I was frozen not knowing what his words will reflect.

"You had this all planed! We trusted you and this is how you repay us, repay me!" He yelled slamming his fist on the table. His eyes showed too much pain, he looked like he wanted to cry but he held his tears. I was about to respond but he cut me off. "You—Isabella broke me apart!" Rage coming though his eyes "You used me, do you not understand the shit you made my family go through. You lied and manipulated all of us to get what you wanted. Was this you plan? Was making me believe that you loved me a lie?" He pressed his nose with his index finger and thumb.

I couldn't take anymore "why are you here? What do you want from me? If you came to make fun of me you should have stayed home." I was standing up but he told me to stop before taking a step.

"No, no I didn't come to make fun of anyone. On the contrary, I came to congratulate you because you are the master of deceit because you made me believe all of your lies. All of them! Even the one where you told me that I was the only man you loved."

At this point I couldn't take it anymore so I slam my hands on the table with all of my strength. "How dare you doubt that? I woke up seeing cops accusing me of a crime I didn't commit. Yes, I loved you, but that love is now lost because of this stupid calumny!"

"Calumny! How can I believe that what you are saying is true after all of these lies?"

We were both heated yelling at each other to the point that a jail guard had to tell us to keep it down.

I took a deep breath "you are going to be sorry for saying all of those things. I hate you!" I stood up and left. The man I loved died just like my heart.

"So why don't you start from the beginning…How did you end up in Cullen beauty Inc.?"

I desperately needed to get out of here so a lawyer was the only option. My best friend, since childhood, Jasper Whitlock _(he was six and I four)_ has decided to fight for me. We both grew up in South Park, Seattle _a poor neighborhood in Seattle _[both] from lower class families who could barely afford a stack of rice: my mother a gardener/housekeeper and his father a taxi driver. Since our parents couldn't afford a babysitter, we practically had to take care of each other. We may not be related but he is my brother; the one put Neosporin on my scabs, threatened the bullies away, and supported me when my mother wasn't around. _As little kids we wished for our parents to get married so we can be "real" siblings, but as time passed we realized that paper is not important_. When Jasper turned 18 he got a full scholarship to the University of Miami to study pre-law. _Ever since we were kids I can clearly remember Jasper reading about American History and war life._ _He was obsessed like one of those star wars fans. _I was devastated when he left especially, since; I was anti-social in high school. I couldn't take being away from my bestie, so I worked my butt off for an entire year so I could graduate a year earlier. Then a year later, I followed my brother to the University of Miami where I graduated in chemical engineering and.

Because of our close relationship people have thought that we were in a relationship. But there were never been any romantic feelings towards each other_. I will say that he was my first kiss, but that was because ugly Randolph Ferreira with the crusty lips wanted to kiss me when we played seven minutes in heaven_. Just like he rescued me in Martha's basement when we were in middle school I know he will do the same now.

I held on to Jasper's hands like if my life depended on it. He was the only one who can prove my innocence. Tears falling down my swollen red eyes "Jasper you know I would never do this. I just followed Tanya's orders, I was doing what I thought was my job…"

-BELLA GOES BACK IN TIME TO THE BEGINNING-

"Mom, I'm going off to work!" I yelled as I got my red vest and baseball cap with the company's logo from the kitchen counter.

I've been working at Newton Outfitters for three years now. Seven dollars an hour is not enough to provide for my sick mother and me. At the age of 37 my mother, Renee, fell down two flights of stairs dislocating her spinal cord leaving her paralyzed. Renee has always taken care of me so by the time I graduated from college it was my time to repay her. And since Newton had an open slot in this tough economy I had to take the first job available.

Working at Newton was literally hell on earth. I had to attend to picky high class fishermen, hunters, and hikers. They would come in here with an air of confidence thinking that they are better than anyone; asking for unnecessary information, wanting to touch and try everything, and then to top it all off, they want a discount for being a committed customer. _I'm pretty sure my name tag says Sales Associate not Manager_.

"Bella"

_Maybe I should try bartending…I'm pretty sure I would make more cash than here…_

"Bella!" I was brought out of my thought by Mike Newton, son of owner Richard Newton.

"What?" I didn't mean to be rude but he has been annoying the crap out of me. What could he possibly want from me? The store is empty and organized.

"What to do you say if we take a break…" he started to get come after me like a shark to its prey. It makes me feel uncomfortable and irritated (even when he sees me pinned up to the register)._ I shiver, but its not the: I see a hot guy, shiver. It's the: get me out of here, shiver_. Once he approaches me, he leaned his lips to my ears "Ever since you started I've always wanted to fuck you." He then put his hands on my hips. The smell of alcohol present in his breath.

I couldn't take his harassment so I pushed him away. "Get your hands off me!"

His face got red with anger "Oh really Bella, you're gonna play hard to get? I've seen the way you look at me-the way your eyes zoom into my dick!"

I looked at him like he is crazy. All I see is a disgusting man who has no respect for his employees. "Mike please get away from me. I really need this job." I was pleading. Losing this job will mean that we have to live in the streets. Or worse, I would have to ask Jasper for money and I hate being a charity case. He now lives in Massachusetts so I would hate to have to tell him _"hey Jazz I need cash. I'm sorry to disturb you from your amazing life with Maria but I really need your help because I'm a loser who can't get a real job."_

"Well if you want it then you better oblige. I am management and I say what goes."

"No please Mike."

He started to walk towards me so I took my purse and hit him on the head with it. I had my small tote bag so it was pretty heavy with books and papers. I was glad I had my chemical engineering book (hardcover big book). _Hopefully, he will get a concussion out of it._

"You fucking bitch!" he spat at me.

I ran away afraid that he may go back to touching me.

"You better run because you will never come back to working here!"

As soon as I was miles away I sat down in a park bench and cried. _Why is it that life is being so cruel to me? Everyone seems to be having this fabulous life while I make minimum pay at a crappy job. I really need a job because if I don't get one soon my mother and I will be living off the streets. I don't want to fail my mother; the person who brought me to this Earth and provided for me._ I wipe my tears away and see the New York Times newspaper; once I pick it up I go straight to the classified section. _Who would purchase the New York Times in Phoenix, Arizona?_ As I read the listings I see one for Cullen Beauty Inc for an assistant cosmetic chemist.

_Need Assistant Cosmetic Chemist for Cullen Beauty. She must possess a Bachelor of Science in Chemistry and…Please apply only if you have the qualifications listed above. Please e-mail resume and CV to _._

Maybe I can do this…New York City is very far away, but with a better job we can get an apartment. And it's closer to Jasper, only four hours away. I rush home feeling lighter and optimistic.

It's been three days. This wait is worst than waiting for a phone call from a guy who barely took you to a decent date. I keep looking at my phone every five minutes thinking that every ring could be them.

"Ring. Ring"

"Oh my God mom please let me pick that up." I rushed to the phone before her.

"Hello…" I bit my bottom lip, nervousness radiating.

"Relax Bella." My mom whispers behind me.

I shush her "mom I'm trying to listen."

"May I speak with Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, this is she…it's me Isabella…I'm Bella." I mumble.

"Hello Ms. Swan. I'm Valerie Gilbert the human resource director at Cullen Beauty. And I wanted to inform you that we were so impressed with your resume that we want you to start on Monday. Do you feel comfortable enough to take a position without interview?"

"Uh…yeah yeah!" _Very intelligent Bella._

"We really need some to start soon and with your credentials we feel confident to bring you in."

"I can't wait."

"Well its our pleasure, let me transfer you to my assistant so she can give you all the details."

_I guess God answered my prayers; I finally got a job!_


	2. You Got the Best of Both Worlds

**Notes: The titles of the stories are based on my favorite song of Jason Mraz A Beautiful Mess. ANYWAYS, here is the second chapter. How is my pace? Do you guys think I need a beta? Any betas that would like to help me?**

CHAPTER 2: You Got the Best of Both Worlds

New York has all the bells and whistles you can imagine. The city is a magical place where the floor shines just as bright as the billboards. Everyone here is so alive (and outside in the streets), unlike Arizona where people are hidden in their air conditions homes. _No offense to my hometown but New York is kicking some serious ass_. It also didn't help that as soon as we left the plane, my mother became enamored with the city; long forgotten were her friends in Arizona and her china collection. I couldn't help but giggle at her childish behavior. She was like a new happy person: it was like she had no wheelchair. The feeling of loss forgotten: this will be our new life and a new beginning. _New city, new job, and new beginnings…_

When I ended the call with Cullen Beauty, we were given a free flight to New York. However, living arrangements were not included so I ended up finding a small studio in Chinatown. It was a noisy street but it was the most affordable for us. _Hopefully, after a month I can move us to a nice two bedroom apartment_. It does have a benefit; Cullen Beauty is in the Meatpacking district _only across the city…not too bad. Maybe I can bike it?_ As far as furniture goes…we didn't have anything of value so we decided to bring our clothes and sell everything. Good idea, cause we made 500 bucks from our dressers and sofas. _Fed-ex would have charged us too much for shipping and in this economy who has money for that?_

Our studio wasn't the glamour place that you imagine when you think of living in New York. Our locks were rusty and jammed, the floor was tiled with black and white checkered tiles, the windows have bars, the walls are surrounded by chipped paint, and the bathroom has old faucet handles. It is a very small place. When you walk in the kitchen is to the right side: small with one long counter a stove on one side and the fridge on the opposite. Then, the bathroom (to the right as well) and a few steps down we have a small closet and then the living room/bedroom. _Thank God that we were able to bring one mattress because that is the only thing we will need now_. _A lot of people would probably call this a crap hole but when you have no where to live in a new city, this is a mansion_. _Plus, I think it's amazing that for this price we have an elevator since we live on the third floor._

It took us less than two hours to clean up and organize the studio. I promised my mom and myself that once I get my first paycheck I will move us to a better location. Since we moved in on Saturday morning we were starving for real home cook meals, today is grocery shopping day. _We can't live off of Mickey'Ds dollar menu forever._

Apparently everything in New York comes with added tax. A small grocery shopping was worth more than a cheap go phone. Ugh! If I don't get paid ASAP I will have to ask help…and I hate asking for it. _Maybe I can find a nice supermarket that won't charge me a million dollars for chicken breast and spaghetti._ As I walked home from the nearest C-Town listening to Leona Lewis I Will Be on my iPod, I hear a screeching halt coming from my right side. A car comes out of no where about to hit me while I crossed the street. During this moment, my heart races and I become to sweat and I immediately stop feeling as I see my life passing by: my sweet sixteen at Olive Garden, the first time I met Jasper, and the time my mother and I created a Volcano out of aluminum foil…_Oh my God, what will become of my mother?_ As the flash backs continue in my head, the jerk from the grey Volvo comes out. And let me say…what a good looking jerk he is; his bronze hair, tall muscular but not too big like the guys from Jersey Shore, with amazing style _kind of like Rag & Bone meet G-Star meet Armani. The guy definitely knows how to shop._ But…even if comes in a gift box I won't be too distracted to kill him.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" he yells.

_WAIT! Is he yelling at me?_ "What do you mean? I am in the right. I am a pedestrian who is walking the street." He was the jerk who decided to drive when there was a red light. I will not be intimidated by his pretty richness, he's a stupid ass "you almost killed me by passing the red light!" I hear cars honking at us and passing around. We were in the middle of the intersection so it is harder to get away from the chaos. _It's Sunday where are people rushing to?_

"You do know that I was turning" he said furiously. Then, he takes a good look at me. I immediately cover my self. He may be cute but he has no right to look at me, even if my insides scream to hump him. _Can you blame me? He looks like he came out of the GQ magazine._

"Look! I don't give a fuck who you are but I will not let you tell me what to do. I was watching my surroundings and you came out of no where" maybe I didn't sound so convincing but he needed to back off before the cops came. New Yorkers overreact over anything-doesn't he understand that nothing happened?

"That's because you had to stop so I can turn!" he yelled cutting me off. "Fucking city!" he murmured and grabbed his nose with his thumb and index finger.

His foul language was really pissing me off. "Look, let's just move on. I got things to do than have to listen to you." I didn't care if I left him with his mouth open but I power walked my ass out of there. The weird thing is that… my hands were shaking like they were craving to run back to him.

Once I got to my house, I started to slam cabinets while organizing groceries. "I can't believe people in this town…how dare they think that they own the city just because they were born here. Especially those snobby rich boys who walk around in their European cars so everyone can worship them. Jerk!" I mumbled white moving my head around like a chicken.

"Bella, what are you complaining about? What happened honey?" my mother's voice ran through the house._ Dam it Bella, can't you ever keep your dam mouth shut._ One thing I really hate is worrying my mother with all of my pity drama. She has suffered so much and I hate to be the one to burden her with more.

I took a deep breath and placed the crunchy peanut butter container in the cabinet. _I grew over many childish food but this is one thing I can never let go of. _"Mom I'm sorry. It's just that there was this jerk..." I bent down and kissed her on the head. I plan to keep the details to ease her mind. "It's not that big of a deal. I just need to deal with the fact that we are not in 'Kansas anymore'." We both laughed at my pathetic Dorothy voice.

She placed both of her hands on my cheeks "all right honey. Just know that I love you and if you need anything you can ask me."

* * *

><p>The building lobby is floored with marble; the receptionsecurity area was covered from shiny dark wood. The wall had a large flat screen TV that was split in half: one side showed the directory of department and the other side several runways shows and commercial that Cullen Beauty created. I will say that walking to the entrance of the Cullen building is like being in the Japanese show, Most Extreme Competition where the competitor has to run around large rocks that are trying to knock them out. _Except, these rocks are regular business men and women._ Everyone was trying to fit through the revolving doors like if there is a tornado coming to get them._ This is worst than shopping at Best Buy during black Friday. And going to the human resources department is a whole other issue. I had to walk around a maze to get to the elevator and security system. _

The ladies at the human resource department were very accepting of my short notice process and couldn't wait to add me to their system. They were very impressed with my letters of recommendations from my college professors. After a while of filling out long applications and confidentiality agreements, I was informed that I will be having a brief interview with the vice president of product development.

_Really! Now? This is not the time for my nerves to pop out_. My palms were shaky, my forehead was sweating, and I probably made a hole on the floor with my constant tapping. _With the tapping these Payless shoes will definitely create corns on my feet_. I felt like I've been in this room for more than three hours. What was taking so long? I'm sitting here in this conference/interviewing room driving myself crazy thinking of how to answer the president's questions-what if they ask me "why I feel like I'm fit for this job." _How do you answer a complicating question like that? _

"Hello" I stand up from my seat to see a beautiful blue eye blond. Intimidation just got amped..."I'm Rosalie Hale and I am the vice president of product development." She sounds very scary and sure of herself, _plus her handshake was firm too. She_ _definitely doesn't fall in the dumb blond category_. "I've been with this company for about five years and I can honestly tell you that I am a serious-cut to the chase-person. I need some who will be a team player but knows how to be independent." She stopped to look at my face expression. I probably looked more scared than sure of myself. After a couple of minutes of her explaining the job, the benefits, and asking me questions she walked me around for a tour. _She is definitely a ball buster._

Inside the building looks very modern; glass walls, blue metal stairs, the offices even have white shiny wooden desks. Amazed and distracted with the décor I shut down my ears and only caught the last sentence. "We have to walk around the main quarters because Edward likes to see his new employees. Besides your pretty so he's gonna kill me if I don't." She stated this with annoyance. _Is she annoyed with me?_

"I just want to work…" I mumbled. I was too nervous to meet anyone else.

We knocked on a nice light wooden door that said 'Edward Cullen. CEO.' _Oh no! I am not prepared to face the CEO. It's just my first day! _"Come in" velvet voice replied. As we stepped inside I felt smaller than a rat in the subway station, I just stood there in front of expensive art work in my TJmaxx sale suit. When I turned my head to look at him I felt the color of my skin draining out. Right in front of me was the jerk who almost hit me with his car. I swallowed my spit and prayed to all the angels in heaven that he wouldn't mention anything or (if I'm really lucky) have forgotten me.

"Good morning Rosalie." He swallowed looked at me intently and smirked. _Is it too late to run out? _"I guess this is our new skincare assistant chemical engineer." He looked at Rosalie waiting for an answer.

"Isabella Swan. I have interviewed her so I think we can move along and get her to training." She turned to walk with me right behind her. Under no circumstances am I going to stay with him.

"Let me just talk to Ms. Swan for a second. I will call you when we are done." I am pretty sure that the word 'fuck' was written on my face.

When Rosalie closed the door Mr. Cullen asked me to sit in front of him. "I guess a car accident wasn't enough for you." He spoke with a grin on his face. What an arrogant jerk.

"Almost"

"Yes, almost; so…Isabella why do you think you got what it takes to be in this business?" Ouch!

"Um…" Before I could respond a big busty brunette came into the room.

"Oh Mr. Cullen…I just need you to sign these important documents." She looked at me with disgust. As Mr. Cullen read the documents she leaned on to him giving him a nice view of her mountains. Instead of calling her off for being inappropriate he took a look and went back to reading. Disgusting!

As he signed the papers he turned to look at me "well, Ms. Swan what do you have to say?"

"Um…I feel that my qualifications and skills are suited for this position. I am eager to learn and I have a lot to offer; for example, my knowledge of plants and other organic resources which will be really helpful when creating a skincare product." I guess he seemed impressed with my answer since he stayed quiet.

"Have you considered…possibly modeling?"

_What?_ "No! I don't plan to model. Honestly, Mr. Cullen I feel really uncomfortable with this question and if you have nothing else to say then I wish to leave. If the way you treat female employees is the way that you looked at that…that woman. Then, I wish to not be part of this company. I have come a long way for some man to treat me like a piece of meat." I stood up and extended my hand to shake his. _CEO or not I will not allow a man to treat me like a slut_._ At least he didn't come at me like Michael Newton. _

As I picked up my small bag he took my arm. "Please. Wait. Don't leave." He looked sincerely worried with his lips pursed "I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just wanted to say that you are pretty to be a spokes model. But I honestly respect you…about Jessica…well she's just like that." He scratched his head as his brows furrowed, with the way he spoke it seem like he really didn't want me to leave. "Look Ms. Swan you will be a great asset to this company and I hate to lose you, I mean the company, because of me.

And because I'm a push over I accepted his apology. As he let me go I felt a tingling sensation run from my arm to my heart. I have never felt this before so I rubbed my arm. _Did he feel the electric current?_ I don't know if it was the arm or the awkward silence but I felt hot and sweaty…can't Rosalie get here quicker.

The knock on the door interrupted our long stare and I let a sigh of relief. When Rosalie came in she looked at both of us and smiled. As we walked out and closed Mr. Cullen's door Rosalie decided to laugh "I'm really gonna like you Bella."

I narrowed my eyebrows at her "what are you talking about?"

"You are new and once you see it for yourself you will understand. But just to let you know Edward and I have been friends for over 13 years and this is the first time a woman leaves that office with her bra on." She laughed again until we reached the laboratory.

The lab was small but that is understandable because this company has many labs for different cosmetic sections. As the assistant chemical engineer I will be working behind Mr. James Rogelio. He is in charged of the skincare line for women. I will be handling a big part of that role and that makes me nervous and excited at the same time.

"So Isabella this is James and he will teach you the ropes of this business as well as me. Since I am in control of the development I will oversee everything you both do, as well as, suggest ideas of what we are missing in the market or need to improve on." She smiled and left me with James.

What can I say? James is a blond very good looking man who obviously has control issues. I guess he thinks that I lack the ability to do anything. Doesn't he know that I took several Master classes in cosmetic chemical engineering? After an hour of taking about the chemicals and where he places them, it was time for lunch. THANK GOD!

I was sitting in the cafeteria in a secluded corner just me and my whole wheat sandwich. Then I see Rosalie approaching my table. "Hey Isabella!" I smiled at her. In the short time that I met her I really think that we will be close, she is very genuine. I also noticed that Rosalie brought a short spiky haired girl wearing a beautiful printed dress from Tibi and nude suede heels. "Isabella this is Alice the creative director of the makeup and skincare line. She directs photo shoots, runway shows, and online publicity; she pretty much makes us look good." I was taking a sip of my ginger ale soda when Rosalie mentions this very important information "oh and she is Edward's sister." I almost choked on it.

After a minute of recovery I mumble a shy "hello"

During our lunch Rosalie and Alice informed me of all the ins and outs of this business: who is sleeping with whom, who is fake, who I should stay away from, and how many girls Edward's has been with. The way they described him is different than what his actions show. I don't think any "nice" guy will sleep around with his employees knowing how that will reflect. _Can't he keep his submarine in his pants? From what I saw and hear I will not be one of those girls. I am here to work and that is what I am going to do. I will not fall for the players who only a score on their board. _Alice is a very sweet animated girl and even the word "animated" sounds like an understatement. SHE TALKS A LOT! She described how she feels like we are going to be the best friends in the world who will go to long shopping trips to Saks Fifth Avenue. She talked so much that she explained Rosalie's non existing dating world. Rosalie looked like she wanted to kill her for saying that. Even with her crazy chatter I really think that Alice, Rosalie and I will really get along just fine.

As the day ended waiting for the bus I could help but glance at the grey Volvo in the parking lot. But what I saw almost made me sick, standing outside was Edward with another booby girl but instead of taking her home with him, he waved good bye and left her in the entrance. As the bus stopped I had to giggle…maybe things are looking good for once?


	3. You're the Kind of Girl who can

**Please read and review. No reviews no updates.**

Chapter 3: You're the Kind of Girl who can take down a Man

I rushed up the first small set of steps to our apartmentapartment; because I just couldn't can't wait to tell my mother her the great news: that "I FINALLY GOT THE JOB!" _now its official…_ Once I got home, I was greeted by her and her delicious spaghetti smell…and… a big Native American, 'football-ish'very fit, looking guy sitting next to her on the sofa. _An outsider you would have thought they were best friends gossiping about their young raving times_. "Hey mom?" I spoke to her as I looked at the guy. I should probably be scared shitless but I feel a sense of security with him.

My mother looked at my hesitant face expression "Oh, Bella this is Jacob." She patted him on the arm "our next door neighbor. He came over looking for coffee and now we can't stop talking." She giggled. _The way she's blushing_ y_ou would think this guy was like her teenage crush_… _Jacob is a nice guy but there is something off about him…_

"Hello" I said reaching out my hand so he can shake.

Surprisingly, he hugged me tightly almost crushing my insides. "Jacob, this is my lovely daughter, Isabella Marie…" My mom gushed as she pushed me more towards him. AND HERE IT GOES…I roll my eyes…ever since I graduated college she has elected herself as my personal match maker. _Why don't she start her own matchmaking show with Bravo_? I love my mother but she has sent me on the worst dates of the planet. All it takes is for someone to suggest they have a single son and "vioala" my Thursday night's occupied. She tells me that he has to pass her "requirements", but I have yet to see that list. _Hello, did she not see the giant mole coming out of Cameron Miller's face?_ _Or the time where I ended up paying for the first date with David!_ And now I see her match makingsetting me up with my next door neighbor! I hear her rant about my academic achievement and my new 'exciting' (her words) job at Cullen Beauty. As she speaks I roll my eyes and mimic her gestures. _Thank God I moved behind her as she speaks to him_. I've heard her too many times that in 5…4…3…2…1 she is going to say 'Isabella is 25 years old and still hasn't been lucky in love.'

"Jacob can you believe that Isabella is 25 years old and still hasn't been lucky in love?" _yep there it is_. _Why don't you shout it through the radio while you're at it? Is my life so bad that I need a man in it? I was in a relationship when I was in high school and yes I would love to have one but no one wants to date a girl like me: inexperienced, with a handicap mother, and no life. People look at me and think ugly with extra baggage. _

"Well Ms. Swan I would love to show Isabella around town." Jacob seemed generously looking for a friends hang out than a date. "I could show you the best places for awhere they give you the great best manicure for less." He smiled.

As we chatted I felt like I could trust him because hehe's seems to belike an open book that always has a smile on his faceon. He also had me forcefully swallow my drink so many times with his jokes. _I also couldn't help but wonder if a guy wearing a bight pink as a tank top is a stylee New York men wear all the time?_ _Also, is he this "glowey" or is that bronzer on his face?_ _I didn't want to be rude and ask him but at times I couldn't listen because I kept focusing on his face. Besides it is my job to know what people apply to their faces. Even if makeup is not my forte. _I did learn somethingsome things about Jacob, though, heJacob: he loves Rupal (whoever that is) and, anything covered in Alexander McQueen, and reality TV-show.. Jacob is a freelance fashion stylist and fashion blogger and he owns a crazy amount of sunglasses I've ever seen., itsHe's flamboyant, happy, and blunt…it's kind of funny how my mother hasn't figured out Jacob's sexual preferences.

The next day I woke up a little earlier than usual; _I really like to make a good first impression especially on my first week._ As I walked to my office reading my free newspaper and sipping my cup of coffee, I knock bump myself on to this a hard wall. _Ouch! Only I would be the idiot on the planet who can't see what's in front of her._ I wake up from the knock out to feel the hot pouring coffee on my hands "oh shit!" I yelled almost startling the people around me. But, I realize that I wasn't the only one screaming bloody Mary Murder because standing in front of me was Edward Cullen. _Fuck!_

"I'm sorry!" I blurt out. "I…I mean it, sorry."

"Let's go inside and clean this up." His nice grey suit was stained with my coffee (jacket, shirt, and pants). _Fuck!_ My hands are burning so I must imagine what he's feeling right now.

I nodded because I feel guilty enough as it is "I'm sorry" I mumbled to him. As soon as we get inside the lab I run to the cabinet in search of napkins and calamine lotion. I looked like a dog digging up a hole to store histo find his bone; bottles were scattered everywhere looking for the pink calamine lotion. _I better enjoy this day since it's going to be my last_. _Fuck, how am I going to tell my mother I got fired on my 2__nd__ day?_ My hands shake as I hold the bottle of calamine. My dreams are going to be squashed when he tells me "you're fired."

I turned around to see a creamy, muscular chest with a nice trail of hair leading to his manhood. , slipping slide (no hair) His chest right is in front of me and . Iin my state of chaos I just keep starting at his chest. _What do you think Bella; he wasn't going to stay with his clothes on while his skin is burning. _Edward decided to take off his jacket and shirt. I sigh wishing I could run my tongue all over his abs. A small moan escaped my lips as I get closer. _He is just so delicious._ I don't know where this boldness came from but I pour the calamine lotion on to a flat cotton pad and slowly pat it on his chest. _Let's blame it on guilt, yeah, the guilt. Or is it the fact that I will never see this man half naked in all his glory. I'm feeling all sweaty…_ I wipe the sweat from my forehead and swallow a big gulp of spit. I am thankful that the red burn marks were slowly soothing. I need to get out of here before I wet myself in front of this man.

I see Edward's chest inhaling deeply _is he possibly feeling the same electric waves? Nah! He's too good looking to fall for a plain girl like me._ "Bella" he mumbles. I release a big sigh, just hearing his name coming out from my lips drives my insides crazy; I justI want to beg for more.

I keep patting Edwards red marks when I get startled by the door opening. "What is going on here?" a strawberry blond screams in a high pitch (almost) glass breaking voice. She looked repulsed and angry at me. _Who is she?_ She's pretty an all, maybe a little too much: long legs, skinny, voluminous hair, great skin structure, very Brazilian model looking. _I nowTotally feeling like a little mouse next to a supermodel_. She approaches Edward as I slowly walk away from him (calamine lotion and cotton in hand) then she put her hands on his shoulders caressing it as she holds him. She keeps moving her hand on his shoulder like a signal for me to look at her hand, as I do I notice a large diamond ring on her finger. At that moment my heart sank _Edward and I have only had this moment but to me it felt real. Is this what most women feel around him? Is that how he seduces them to make them fall into bed!, _it was ridiculous of me to think that he could be attracted to me.

_See Bella, this is why you have to go back to being tough. Don't let hunky looking sex god Edward Cullen run all over you. He is just a disgusting jerk who still flirts with women even when he isknowing he's engage. You were one extra girl for him to put on his list; another one that he can enjoy a sex night and then go back to being engageTanya. _

"I don't think we have been introduced. I am Tanya Denali the public relations director and future wife of Edward Cullen." She smirked at me and narrowed her eyebrows together. I will not lie but I felt intimidated by her glare. "I guess you must be the new girl Isabella. It's nice to have people who want to better themselves; right Eddie!" She looked at me again with a smile on her face as Edward presses his lips together.

I bit my lip and nod in understanding. I just pray to God that they will just leave me alone. I have already made a fool of myself with the coffee and the lotion; I really don't want to prolong this torture.

Tanya takes the lotion from me, forcefully by the way "well I can take over from here Isabella. Besides we have a nurse station if any incidents were to happen. I'm sure you have more important things to do than attending my future husband.."

When I see the door to the lab close I releaselet a sigh of relief. leave my body. _Bella don't fall for his charm because if you do you will pay all consequences._

*BOLD WRITING MEANS THE PRESENT*

"**Jasper, little did I know that meeting Tanya Denali will be hell for me. She is the devil in person. It is my fault for letting my heart fall in love with Edward but I can't help the feeling that-that man has made feel." I cringe thinking about all the 'fake' moments I lived with Edward. **

**Jasper takes notes as I try to remember my experience at Cullen Beauty. **

"**Do you know anything about Tanya's history, family, important details?" he speaks and gestures with his pen for me to enlighten. **

"**I know that Victoria Denali is her aunt and she also worked at Cullen Beauty as an account payable manager. I know she is also part of this plan to ruin my life and the Cullen's. As much as I hate Edward I can't let Victoria and Tanya hurt them. I know what they want and I have to stop them!" I feel tears accumulating at the outer corners of my eyes. **

NOW BACK TO THE PAST

"Look Bella things in this office are not like what they are." I narrow my eyes in confusion. Alice raises her hands "let me explain. Edward and Tanya are engage. Unfortunately, that nightmare is true." Alice rolls her eyes "I just hate her. I really don't want her to be my future sister in law. Plus she doesn't photograph well for our family pictures and I don't want to see her during the holidays when it isit's suppose to be our my time to be happy. She sucks the fun out of everything…" she pouts.

When Alice came barging in my office wanting to talk about my coffee incident with Edward we just ended up talking about Tanya. As focus as I am trying to be making this anti aging lotion with Aloe Vera and other organic ingredients Alice had to ruin it by spoiling my fun mentioning Tanya.

"Anyways, what I mean is that to the world Edward is 'in-love' with Tanya but he's really not. I have yet to see Edward in love but I know one thing Edward doesn't hide his conquest cheating ways from Tanya. She just bitch about it but accepts- -ignores it is more likely. I know my brother and he doesn't fake his feelings if he loved Tanya he would have been committed to her."

I guess I can see Alice points, but I still don't fall for the 'Edward is a kind soul' sales pitch. I can't see myself cheating on someone right in front of their face.

"I don't really wanna talk about their relationship or lack of thereof. Tell me more about Tanya's face when she saw you guys. It's been the hot topic in this office. I must say Bella, you are becominge one popular woman."

I instantly blush at her statement. "Wait. What have people been saying?" I asked mortified to know the answer.

"Nothing really" she acts nonchalant "just that you were the only woman to burn Edward's meat off."

"What!"

"No just kidding." She laughs while I coldly stare at her "actually that cups of coffee leads you guys to a compromising position." I place my face on my hands. _This is worst than the time a pigeon crap on my head in front of all the kids in recess. _"Don't worry Bella; I'm sure that didn't happen besides it made me coming into work worth it." She giggles. "And by the time lunch comes you won't be the talk of the town because I'm pretty sure Jessica or Lauren will give you a run for your money." I don't know if Alice comment was comforting or hurtful. To think that the electric current I felt with Edward is shared with other women brings sadness. She looks at me for a second before she leaves while I try to remove these images from my head by busying myself. _Chemistry is definitely a job that requires my full attention. _

As the day progresses I become overjoyed to show James my new creation. I finally got to finish my anti-aging cream. When I show James my invention he stares at me in rage "I think is best if you try to do something productive instead of following the tracks of Lauren and Jessica." He looks at me with anger in his eyes.

I ignore his comment "I actually have created an amazing anti-aging cream that is completely 'green friendly. I have tested it and it passed: tightness, dryness, and its sensitive for people who are allergic.'". I smile proud of my accomplishments. Maybe once he tries it he will see that this can be a profitable development. .

"I think you better stop dreaming newbie. We use retinol and I think that if you want to be successful in this business you should start listening to your manager." He points his finger at me in a menacing way.

"We can test this and I swear to you that you will see how amazing this product can be. Its not harmful to the skin and it has an appealing smell." I repeat hoping that he will finally listen.

"Look I will not let someone who came yesterday tries to overpoweroverpowers me toand show off to the bosses. Why don't you just follow my league lead so you can keep your job?" He takes my small cream sample and throws it in the trash. As he did that I felt my hard work being thrown away too.

I shut my mouth and nod. James has been here longer and I don't want to take over his position. I could show it to Rosalie and see what she thinks. But maybe it's best if I stay quiet. I bite my lip nervously and just keep pouring Pentylene Glycol on his new creation. _I wonder when my time to prove myself will be._ I don't want to go over his head but Rosalie is my friend and she's an expert in what works for this brand.

Time for lunch, Rosalie, Alice and I are sitting in our table discussing Ashton Kutcher and Demi Moore divorce. _Who are those people and why does it matter that they are together or separated? _"Bella, you don't understand how important this is to the world. Hello! This is Demi Moore the hottest cougar in the world, the woman who came back in the Charlie's Angel movie and game Cameron Diaz a run for her money." I look at her like she's a lunatic I still don't understand the meaning of this. "You know some people are like Ashton and Demi SO COMPLICATIVE-they like each other and then leave each other. Or in other words fight and care and then fight again. I think some people should just accept those feelings and see where it goes." I am even more lost than I was two conversations ago.

Rosalie looks at Alice like she wants to rip her head off "why don't you hop off my balls?"

"What? I did not mention Emmett or Rosalie." Alice shrugs.

"Who is Emmett?" I asked confused.

"My older brother who Rosalie is madly in love with but doesn't admit to it."

"Shut up Alice" Rosalie mumbles.

"Oh hi Emmett!" Alice screams to someone across the cafeteria.

Emmett is a big burly guy (think of Bruto from Popeye's) he also looks like a football player. He is the chief operator of marketing, seeing his personality the job definitely fits him. Meeting Emmett was a pleasure; he was kind, funny, and definitely attracted to Rosalie. Alice was on the nail when she talked about those two.

"Yo Alice! Do you know what's going on with Eddie boy? He's acting distant and very quiet. Even when Jessica came over to play he told her off. Has his wiener finally fallen off?" He laughs loudly.


	4. And Lift Him Back Up Again

**The moment ladies have been waiting for EPOV! Please read and review if you guys give me 10 more reviews I will give you the next chapter by next week. **

Chapter 4: And Lift Him Back Up Again

_Dam it Edward here you go again!_ Brown eyes, sexy curves, and an amazing pair of legs _yes ladies I am leg man. _I wish I could go back and reenact the moment in the lab. Her soft hand touching my skin while a powerful current exploded through my body; no woman has ever made me feel this-it was like an outer body experience. _And because of this I can't get her off my fucking mind._ If only Tanya wouldn't have entered, I wonder what would have happen. As a man who was excited I would have ravished her. I sigh. _Maybe that would have worked. _

Tanya is a fucking headache and I don't even know how I got into that relationship. There is absolutely nothing I like about her. To America we are the 'good looking' couple who has everything. But to me we are two incompatible people who used each other (me to get sex and her to get publicity). At first, it was a fun adventure; she was open to my cheating ways and my need to crave attention. After a while, it became media frenzy that Tanya was able to last more than two months with the 'player' Edward Cullen. And now I guess that after being together for so many years it seemed like the right choice to get engage. But now I don't know if that is a good enough reason to me. _Lately strange things have been happening to me…_

I sit on my desk still thinking about Isabella when Emmett barges in _like always_ yelling about our selling numbers. "Can you believe these fucking numbers? We are being creamed by L'Oreal. We ne-ed something, especially, now when they came out with this electro crap cream." He said as he wiggled his hands on his face. He then sat down on the chair like a little boy whose been punished for taking a cookie. Emmett is my brother but also my chief marketing operator- he handles the marketing research part of this business. He makes sure that the products we launch are able to sell, furthermore, figure out what's inside our consumers' mind. _It also doesn't hurt that he likes to research what our competitors are doing_. _Emmett is a force to be reckoned with_. He takes a paper he had rolled in his hands and leaves it on my desk. Obviously curiosity is my middle name _look at the trouble I've gotten myself into because of women_ and I take the paper.

I look at the numbers and become slightly scared. Our consumerism levels have gone down 20% percent which is not a good number compared to this shit hole of economy. _Fuck! _"What are we going to do?" I asked scratching my head.

The economy is tough but even in horrible situations we have superb them all. My father Carlisle Cullen would have never accepted these numbers. Our ancestors have formed this company to be one of the best beauty companies out there. And now that my father has decided to leave all responsibilities to Emmett and me, this decides to happen? I hate to call him for help so I am going to do everything in my power to bring this up.

"Come out with a product that has electrolytes or some shit like that?" He asked shrugging. _My brother is an expert on selling, but when it comes to creating a product his brain is dead._

There was a moment of silent between us before the door knocked. "Mr. Cullen?" Asked Maurice our custodian, he is an older man who is very faithful. Maurice doesn't ever bother me so I am pretty sure that whatever this is is important.

"Yeah, Maurice?"

"Mr. Cullen I found this bottle in the trash and no one is in the lab room… So I wanted to show it to someone before I throw it away."

The bottle contained a little paper attached (like the Advil bottles).

_Name: Organic Anti Aging_

_Ingredients: Limnanthes Alba, Seed Oil, Simmondsia Chinensis, Seed Oil, Water, Beeswax, etc…_

_Chemist: ID#344_

Inspecting the cream it shows to be an amazing product: one it smells great and two, when I applied it to my hand I felt it tightening. Why would anyone want to throw a product that can be a sell out? "Emmett who is employee 344?" I had to find out because someone is definitely going to get a raise.

He shrugs so I look at the Employee id software in my computer…Isabella Swan.

Hum, I knew she has the intelligence based on her credentials, but dam this girl is a freaking genius. "Emmett, as soon as Bella is finished with her lunch break I need to speak with her- I think we found the money."

Emmett leaves the room smiling and optimistic. I just need to know why she would want to throw this away. I hold the bottle up to the sunlight that is coming from the window. "Not only are you sexy as hell but you're all smart too." I mumble to myself. _Maybe I just need to get her naked with her legs in between my body so I can get her out of my head. I wonder if she would moan or yell my name_. Just hearing Bella's name has my cock begging for attention.

I need to get rid of Isabella's sexy lips and assets before I drive myself to the closest nut house. As she approached my office I felt this crazy sensation making my heart beat at a million miles per minute.

"You called me?" she asked hesitantly.

Have I scared her too much? I furrowed my eyebrows "Isabella, one of my employees found this product in the garbage and I don't know why you would throw it away?"

She looked down and then bit her lip "I didn't feel that it was strong enough…" she didn't look so sure of that answer, but I didn't think too much of it.

"I want to discuss this with Rosie and if it approves, then, I wish to make this part of a new organic collection which you will be managing." I looked at her hopefully conveying how proud and happy that I am to her "thank you for this Isabella. And please don't ever doubt your work."

As soon as I said that her mouth was open she looked shock, it's like she doesn't see her full potential. _I wanted to say so many things but every time I try to talk to her it seems to back fire and fuck up. _She left saying a small thank you. I hope that once I pitch this to Rosalie she will see how amazing Bella can be.

Wow where did that shit come from?

"Rose I think this organic collection will make us stand out from the crowd. We will be the first company to bring a product that is environmentally friendly and can give women a tighter younger skin." I scratched my head and laughed "this is money!"

Rosalie smiled "Before this releases to the streets I think that we should do a photo shoot and announce this. I think that if we plan everything right this will be the best cream we've every created." _There are very little times I've seen Rosalie giggled and this is caused by Isabella Swan._

After my little introduction and staying for hours creating a package design we have a new organic face treatment that will be the first of many.

This excitement has me running to Isabella to tell her the great news. I open the door of her lab to see a man speaking to her, that man being Eric (one of our receptionists). "Isabella I really would like to take you out to dinner." He asks placing his hands in his pockets. I don't know why but seeing a guy talking to her got my vanes increasing its width. I felt angry _like the Hulk_; my head went to kill-Eric-now. But before I rip his head off, I wanted to know her reaction I couldn't move without knowing if she liked him.

She scratched her head and looked down at the floor "I-I'm so sorry but I just can't…I um…no." _She looked sadden, unlike many women who don't let guys easy, Isabella is the first woman I've seen with a kind heart. I haven't experienced rejection but I know that a women's reaction can lead to a man insecurities._ That was a five second compassion moment for Eric because there is no way I am going to let him get away with Bella.

I knock on the door getting both of their attentions. "Eric, I think they need you at reception." Once he saw me he ran like a little puppy being punished for peeing on the carpet. _Loser!_ Once Eric was gone I gave Bella my best charming smirk _I think I just heard her moan. _

"Isabella, I think that we are going to start making this a success. This product is the perfect product to eliminate the competition. Thank you for everything." I held her small hands in mine feeling an electric course run from my finger tips to my bones. _Call me a selfish brat but I needed to touch her. _

Her eyes kept looking at our hands "you're welcome" she responds.

#########################################################################

It has been a week since the time I touched Bella and my head won't stop thinking about her. All I see are her eyes and her sweetheart face. I wake up and nothing I try will keep me from thinking about her. I even called Anna, one of our models, to distract myself and even with her sucking my cock Bella is still there.

I turned around from watching the director and Alice adjust the model to their vision, to see Bella approaching us with our new product 'Instant Organic Fix' _you can tell Emmett named this_. She looked stunning because a beauty like that radiates from within. _Dam she's made me into a poet_.

"And here is the woman that made this all possible!" I announce.

Everyone clapped making her blush. It was beautiful.

As Bella applied the product to the model's face Emmett pulls me aside to his office.

"I have a feeling you got something for Bella. Look, we are brothers but this girl you can't fuck with." He said pointing a finger at my chest.

I pinch the bridge of nose "it's not like that Emmet. I can't get her out of my fucking mind. She's here" I say pointing my head "and I don't know how to get her out. She makes me nervous, angry, I just never felt like this." I yell at him.

"Look, you need to figure that shit out before trying to involve her into anything. She's a great girl and I dont mean that in the business side, she's very close to me and I dont want you to screw our friendship up." He pats my back and turns to leave me there. _Why can't he just be real with me like he always is?_ _Jerk!_

I look to the crowd of people surrounding the model looking for my brown eye beauty. I sigh and whisper "Bella what have you done to me?"

**Tanya POV**

"She's been here for two weeks and now she's known as the fucking queen of this place." I yell knocking out my chair.

That bitch is getting on my ! I don't mind the whores that are sleeping with my man but when this girl is trying to get in my way and take over this company she's gone too far. She needs to be stopped and I have to figure it out.

"Tanya don't be an idiot! Calm down and don't overreact it doesn't help our situation if you stop thinking." Victoria spoke patiently.

"I will give it to her. She's smart and hot." James whispered as he bit his nails.

I saw a glass cup being thrown at James "Don't you dare fucking think of another woman!" Victoria yelled. I roll my eyes because i have no idea what she sees in him. James has always given me the creeps.

Victoria and I have known each other for so many years some will say we are sisters. We used to work as dancers in a couple to Boston best strip clubs (with James still as Victoria's man), but then we became tired of that scene and decided to pursue bigger things…For example Edward Cullen and his family heritage. So far Edward and I have known each other for 6 years and even though I've grown to love him I love money even more. I hate to fake liking his family but it is part of the game to live a better life. I hate dealing with Esme's self-less organization and crap, Emmett's corney jokes, Rosalie concieded ways, and Alice crack addict attitude. Its too much and I can't wait to be done with this. I've always been in love with the world of luxury and no brunette bitch is going to stand in my way (PERIOD).

The plan is to marry Edward and now that I am so close we need to make it happen. Once I take over, I plan to divorce him and take a big portion of his fortune with me. But the first plan to this is to take out this rat.


	5. You are Strong but you're Needy

Chapter 5: You are Strong but you're Needy. 

Bella Point of View

"You have no idea Jasper it was the most surreal situation of my life. I honestly can't believe that my product is going to be used all over the world." I giggled as I took a sip of my tea and spoke on the phone. Another rush of giggles exploded.

"Bella that's awesome." For some reason he sounded off. Not my typical supportive-enthusiastic-loving best friend.

"What's wrong Jasper?" I asked concern.

"Hmmm" he sighed "I'm going through some stuff…" Knowing Jasper I can see him scratching his face as he thinks of excuses.

"Talk to me."

After a few seconds of silence he answered "Maria and I are going through some problems." Jasper is not known for saying many details so when he said the word problems I knew it was serious. Maria and Jasper have been living together since he was in law school. Maria Vasquez is a very confident and smart stock broker. On paper she sounds fabulous, a tall, curvy, long wavy brown hair, radiant skin; a true Latina beauty. But, when you meet her in person you will dislike her. She is a know-it-all condescending bitch. Everything I say she has to out rank me. She makes me want to yell _'hey bitch this ain't a competition.' At times I want to shake Jasper's head and say 'what are you doing with her?' Maybe he's blinded by her beauty? _

"Jasper" I hate to be involved in Jasper's relationship but I couldn't stay quiet when he's so depressed over her. "I love you-you know that…But I don't think Maria and you are meant to be." I felt my hands shaking as I said this."But, at the end of the day, it is your life and you need to decide what makes you happy. I will say though, New York feels lonely without you. Mama and I miss you." I felt the tears forming in the corner of my eyes. Jasper is my best friend, my brother, and to see him like this breaks my heart.

He sighed again "I miss you guys too. I just need to decide what I'm going to do…I don't know what to do. I'm stressed Bella."

"You can create a life here. I will always be around for whenever you need me. My apartment isn't that big but with a little interior design it can look like a Persian palace." I couldn't finish describing my apartment because my mother yanked my phone to talk to Jasper.

"My baby!" she yelled.

"Mama" I heard him yell back. _Jasper becomes a child when he sees my mother._ _Now I will never be able to get the phone back…._

I make my way to my small bedroom, hugging my pillow tight thinking of the day. Surreal is not the right word to describe this…_possibly insane, amazing, unbelievable, or a combination of all_. My product was a success. At the photo shoot everyone loved the feel and smell of this new organic cream. The models were responsive and the shareholders were supportive in investing in this collection. "Wow. Is this really happening?" I whisper to myself. What was even more incredible was Edward's attitude towards me. He spent the day asking for my opinion during the photo shoot and then he would express how thankful he was of my work. Normally, I am the calm, logical, Bella, but after a minute in his presence I become incoherent and can't breathe. It's like his words bring an amazing sensation, like I was high.

At times he would look at me with a glimmer in his eyes like if we were the only people on Earth. _I felt butterflies in my stomach. Don't get giddy with this Bella!_ I sigh loudly and look outside the window. "Edward, it's so hard to be close to you." Even being here I miss the times we shared even if he probably thought nothing from it; to me it was the best time of my life. "Bella, get over yourself you are crushing over guy who looks at you like an employee or one of his many encounters." As much as I told myself this I couldn't help but think that-that glimmer in his eye meant something.

"Bella its time to wake up" my mother yelled as she knocked on my bedroom door. Waking up is the hardest thing to do, especially, when it's cold outside and your bed is warm and comfy. _Ugh! Why can't I go back to Florida?_

Now I'm walking down the streets cuddled up; in my fleece sweater, long wool coat, scarf, and hat. Even in this coat I feel the September air penetrating through my legs. _How do people survive this? _I asked myself as I see a man walking the cold streets in a North Face sweater and short cargo pants. _Is he not cold?_ He looks at me and laughs as I shake in this 40 degree weather.

"Can I please get a small mocha?" I spoke to the Dunkin Doughnuts cashier. I felt like I reached heaven in this warm place.

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one who hates complicating coffee names" I turn around to see my favorite bronze hair man. _Wait a minute! Did I just say favorite?_

I shake my head from his sexy presence "um…it's just…I like Dunkin Doughnuts." I shrug lifting the cup for emphasis. _How intellectual Bella? _I don't know what it is about Edward but every time I'm around him I become a little girl who doesn't think before she speaks. _It's like he shatters my guard_.

He coughs up a little but instead of looking at his eyes I notice how his Adam's apple moves. _Gosh, how sexy his neck is_. "Bella, how is the work load going? I hope you're not too overwhelmed with the organic collection." He scratched his head looking nervous.

"No…it's cool" _Great going Bella._

"I don't mind going to help you if you feel overwhelm." He held my hand as I shake but this time it wasn't from the cold; the warmth of his hand was making me nervous, jitter, in fact. I was afraid to let myself go and feel like a fool. This man was a player and to top it all off a taken man.

I shake my head "I think its best if you stay in your office and I stay in mine…Look Edward, I don't want to get in trouble by distracting you from your job."

We walk down the streets to the Cullen Inc building. "Please don't think… I…you're amazing and I want that to show. I believe in you…in your work." I couldn't help but blush with his sweet words. _He definitely knows how to smooth the ladies_. _Mr. Charmer_. _Is he trying to be nice or flirt with me?_ At this moment Katy Perry 'Hot and Cold' song came to my head. "Bella, you're not like every girl out there." He smirked "I'm offering you my help and you don't accept it. I don't get it." He laughed.

"Stop laughing at me." I narrowed my eyes at him as I step to open the door.

"Don't" he said as he pulled my arm towards him. Our bodies were pressed making me look into his green eyes. "I don't know what it is about you but you drive me crazy." He whispered. I don't know if he meant for me to hear it but I didn't want to bring it to his attention. _It's my little secret_.

"Bella…" Rosalie stopped in mid sentence looking at us so close to each other. Her face told me that she wasn't amused. At that moment I wanted to yell out 'FUCK'. "Oh, Edward what are you doing here?" her lips were pursed and her eyes narrowed in a mischievous way "for as long as I've been here I have never seen you on this floor…I wonder what brought you here?" she asked rolling her wrist.

Edward scratched the back of his neck narrowing his eyes back at Rosalie "As CEO of this company I have the right to oversea my employees." His jaw looked rigid like if he was asking her to temp him.

"Hmm so you wouldn't mind checking out Gail in receiving while you're at it." Edward looked at her trying to say 'are you serious?'

"Go!" she yelled pushing him away. I saw Edward was walking away like a little kid being punished for taking a cookie from the cookie jar. As he walked away I wondered what would have happen had Rosalie not disrupted us.

Once Edward left Rosalie gave me the death looks "what?"

"Don't you what me? I see how that man looks at you and how you look at him." She said emphasizing the him. "And don't you dare tell me otherwise." I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off "you don't need to explain I just want you to be careful because I know what kind of man Edward is."

Rosalie left me in the lab thinking of what she said. _Could Edward possibly be falling for me like how I am for him? Or is it all a joke to him? The thought of him playing with my feelings hurts my heart like a sharp sword running through. It's like waking up from a dream and then realizing that prince charming was the pillow under your head. Have a little bit of dignity Bella don't be the idiot that falls his tricks! My mother is going to kill me if she finds out that I spend my time at work fantasizing. _

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

I hear Alice voice yelling my name before she arrives at the lab. "What's going on Alice?" I had to work very hard not to burst out laughing at her.

"They gonna do a party!" She said breathless.

"And?" I looked at her like she had another head. "Why would this concern me?" I snorted

Before she answered, Alice gave me a cruel smile which made me freeze in my seat. "Well, we're going. Duh."

I narrow my eyes like I was in deep thought "Nope. I plan to spend my time with an empty carton of Ben & Jerry's and whole bunch of Bravo shows."

Ignoring me completely she continues, "I have this amazing Carmen Marc Valvo dress that I'm sure you're going to look jaw dropping." She yelled as she hopped. I cringe and look at her; I am not the best person to walk around in a party socializing in a fancy dress and shoes.

**No matter how many times you argue with Alice. **

**Note number one; she always wins**.

"Alice I don't think this is a good idea." I mumble as I touch the form fitting metallic dress. It is pretty.

"Shut up"

##############################################################################

**Victoria POV**

"That bitch is getting a fucking party!" Tanya yelled. The idiot is lucky I closed the door to my office so no one would hear her scream.

"Look Tanya. Stop thinking like a fucking dumbass and just work you magic. We need to secure this deal and you're the key to everything. You know the plan just marry Edward and the rest I handle." If it wasn't for me she would be out in the streets asking for cash. No matter the friendship we have she has cost me a lot of fucking pain. She doesn't think.

I have been working for Carlisle for years and this plan should have already been into motion. But trust is not something that comes easily, especially, when it comes to the Cullen's. I had to kiss ass and seem vulnerable so they can see me as a member of the family. And finally, Carlisle has left me in control of his finances which lately I have been tweaking to my needs.

_What I don't like is this bitch Isabella coming in here changing the pace of things. So far she hasn't been a threat, but, I can't let her walk in here dominating Edward and the route of this company. Yes, she having a party (hooray for her)_ I roll my eyes. _The shareholders will love her and the stocks will go up… more money for me._ I smile at this remark. Maybe having her around for a while wouldn't be so…bad.

"Let her have her party; it's probably going to be her five minutes of fame. It benefits our finances." I put my hands on the back of Tanya's chair who is sitting across from my desk. "But don't worry your pretty little head, we will find a way to get her out of our way." She seemed to be pleased with my response, hence the smile. "Just remember patience is virtue."

She nodded and looked up at me whining "promise me that she will be gone. I need Edward's attention on me before he realizes what we are doing."

I sit back down twining my hands "We are going to financial profits but after this product hits the market she will be asking for mercy."

##############################################################################

**Bella POV**

"Alice I seriously don't think this is a good idea." I mumble as I nervously sit inside our black SUV. We haven't arrived at the party but on the way there I can't help playing with the skirt of my dress. I look like a model, not a Vogue supermodel, but a regular catalogue model from Sears (I'm just not that pretty to be in the ranks of Giselle). My long hair is curled, after half and hour with the hair dryer and then the curling iron; it looks presentable. My make up is darkened and made to perfection, a brown smoky eye. Add to this, a 3 inch stiletto metallic strap heel.

Once we get to the location, my shoulder hunch even harder, I feel like I'm being punished to go into this event. It's nice to know Alice wasn't paying attention to my posture, she kept rambling on about her Jason Wu hot pink peplum dress; its definitely eye catching.

I was shocked to see us stop in front of the Empire State Building. The penthouse lounge took up the entire top level of the Empire building, and was surrounded by beautiful purple lights that covered some of the windows. The floor was covered with couches, a dance floor, and a small stage. The amazing view of the New York skyline in the night will forever be embedded in mind.

Absorbed in my thoughts I didn't see Edward come behind me touching my shoulder "you look beautiful Bella."

_I hope this night will turn out amazing. I have to call my mother. _

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEWS. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND MAKING ME HAPPY WILL CAUSE FASTER RESULTS. -SYR1101**


End file.
